Zhen Pi
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: The only daughter of Cao Pi and Zhen Ji is mad and has run away. What will happen when her new mom, Zhu Rong, is set on her meeting and marrying Lu Xun, a kid from Wu, that her father has taught her to hate. Lu Xun/OC later
1. Cao Pi and Running away

Zhen Pi

I don't own the rights to Dynasty Warriors!

Zhen Pi was pacing her family's palace. She was waiting for her father to be done with his meeting with Sima Yi, his strategist. Zhen Pi is the only daughter of Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. She was very short; has beautiful brown hair that falls on her shoulders and; lovely, soft unguarded, green eyes. Her choice of clothes is much like her mother's but the skirt only goes to her knees; it doesn't have any material in the front at all but she wears short pink shorts; her top was more revealing, it was a strapless with very little covered and the bottom of it was right below her chest. Her hair was full of white, pink, and pale purple flowers just like her outfit. Today she was wearing the pink version of the outfit.

Cao Pi walked slowly out of the war room, looking as if he was thinking really hard. He didn't even look up at Zhen when he passed her. He walked straight for the room that he displays his weapons in and where he goes when he is mad.

"Father, you promised me that you would take me to the Great River today on the horses."

"Zhen you are only thirteen and you shouldn't be waiting for me here. Please go talk to your mom about the river. There is a war that is starting and I can't take you until it is over. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad!"

"That stupid Lu Xun needs to stop attacking us here at He Fei."

"Can I fight?"

"No!"

"Lu Xun is just a kid?"

"I know but he isn't my only daughter." Cao came out and pulled his daughter in a big hug. She pushed away because she hates when he does that.

"I don't like it when you do that! I am a civil girl, Pi."

"You are my daughter and I can hug you if I want. No one cares if I show them that I love my daughter."

"Can we go to the river?"

"No, I will take you once the battle is over."

"I don't want to go after the battle is over! I want to go now!"

"I am sorry, hon. The war can't fight it self. I will take you when I get back."

"I don't want to go then!"

"Go see your mother. She is probably worried sick about you." Just Zhen stood to go, Cao Ling, Zhen's twin, came running up to them and pushed Zhen aside.

"Dad, what do I do during the battle?"

"Ling gets to go?"

"Yes Zhen, he's a boy. He can go because he is a male,"

"He is going because he's a boy. Why can't I? I can fight better then him. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight! Mom fights. Oh, I know what it is. I don't matter here. You don't like me, you just pretend. I hate you dad! I hate Wei and curse Cao Cao and his bloody dream. And you know what? If the kid beats you I will laugh, dad. I will laugh so hard." Zhen ran down the many stairs and called her horse, Sparkling Rain.

Zhen Pi rode for days with out a real path. She didn't know why she had grown so mad at her dad but she knew that she was running from the place where she didn't feel welcome anymore.

After what seemed like at least three days, Zhen jumped off her horse and laid down on the ground. She curled into a ball and started to cry.

"Meng Huo, I think I hear something. Oh, it's a little girl. I'm taking her in. She's so cute. Please, please, please can I keep her?"

"I don't know if it is safe?"

"I'll raise her to be a good girl and I will train her to take over for me. Please?"

"Ok but if anything goes wrong, I am blaming her."

"Thank you dear! She looks like she needs food and some new clothes. The ones she's wearing are torn to bits. I think that I will take her on my elephant. Hers look tired."

Three days later, Zhen Pi woke up in a strange place. She sat up and looked down at herself. A set of clothes were where her old ones were.

"No! Where am I?" She tried to jump from the bed but a hand pushed her back.

"You must stay here for a while longer, my daughter."

"Zhen Ji?"

"No, you are my daughter, Zhu Rong. Was it Zhen Ji and Cao Pi that you ran away from?"

"Yes."

"You were the Princess of Wei?"

"Yes."

"Zhen Pi?"

"Yes."

"My little princess, how do you like the outfit I had made for you?"

"I like it. Have you heard of the kid, Lu Xun?"

"He was the little dude that defeated the Wei armies."

"Oh, thank gosh. I hate my family. Especially my grandfather, Cao Cao."

"Never heard of him, who is he?"

"He died and he was the first emperor of Wei."

"Must be really old, anything else you want to know about?"

"What do I do as the princess?"

"What no more on the young, Lu Xun?"

"He isn't here, so it's not my problem yet."

"Oh, I just thought, never mind. Princess, well you can do what ever you want. You just have to train a little with me. Then when you're older, we need you to marry a man with huge potential or political power. Who knows, you might even marry Lu Xun?"

"What is it and him?"

"He just is a really good guy about a few years older then you."

"I've heard enough. Can I go and run around and grow up know?"

"Yes, go meet your brothers."

"Brothers?"

"You have fifteen."

"Oh boy!"


	2. Fighting Lu Xun

I don't own any part of this story other then Zhen Pi herself!

3 Year Later

…

Lu Xun and Sun Quan rode into their camp just north of the main camp of the Nanman. They had come to make Meng Huo swear his allegiance to them.

"I hear there is a lovely maiden to catch in Nanman.

The maiden lady of Nanman, loves to run and loves her family. She fights better then any man, the lovely maiden of Nanman. " Sun Quan patted his strategist on the back.

"Thanks, are you going to sing the next verse or am I going to have to finish this time too?"

"No, go ahead."

" That lovely maiden of Nanman, Goddess of Fire and beauty of a queen. That lovely maiden of Nanman. "

"Mom, I can't. A fire attack on Wu? That bloody Lu Xun is the biggest fire geek I think I have ever heard of. And DON'T chew my ear about, Lu Xun is a great boy."

"He maybe a great man. Now, about that fire attack, take the base over there and start it on fire. They will think they have a traitor in their midst."

"I like it! Now, why do I have to wear this thing on my back? I can't even use it."

"I know but you are my daughter and you need to look like a Nanman princess of old. They didn't really fight but you do. Now, Lu Xun is waiting for our first move, that's you."

"Thanks mom. Oh, if I meet Lu Xun today, I'll tell him, you want to meet him. And that I am going to kill him!"

"That's my girl!"

…

"Where did that come from? A FIRE attack! Who could have done this?"

"I don't know Lu Xun, Zhu Ren?"

"Master Sun Quan, I am sorry for the disrespect."

"No, its ok, Lu Xun. Sun Ce gave me the earful on you, head strong, fiery, but a good man at heart. Now, go find out who started our base on fire."

"Yes Master Quan."

…

Lu Xun jumped off his horse right in front of the base. He ran into the doorway and looked at the person killing the Wu troops. The woman in front of him was on one hand, upside down. With the other hand she was throwing small knives. Her legs were spinning around really fast.

Once she was done, Zhen jumped up and looked at the dumb struck general in the door way. She looked at him and then sent her signature fire ball at him. He dodged it, so she sent her fire wall at him. He dodged every burst of flame she sent at him. She then went to throw her knives but he again dodged them.

"Who are you?" Zhen Pi yelled as she killed some more Wu soldiers. She turned around and the boy was gone.

…

"She was so beautiful; I don't know how I survived her attacks. I've never seen any man fight with such passion as she did in, well; just that little time I watched her fight."

" The lovely maiden of Nanman, stole the heart of my young Lu Xun. The lovely maiden of Nanman. "

"Shut up! Now to learn her name…" Lu Xun walked out of the tent and over to a different one.


	3. Finding Out Her Name

I don't own any part of this story other then Zhen Pi herself!

"Hey you, miss. Master Lu Xun wants to see you." The messenger grabbed the strings on the back of her outfit and pulled her up.

"Don't do that. What if that untied you little…"

"Master Lu Xun, the girl."

"Yes thanks, Ling Tong. You may go, don't go near Gan Ning. I don't need a fight to break out in front of our guests and miss?" Lu Xun looked at her asking for her name but she didn't reply.

"Well, thanks again." Lu Xun made sure Ling Tong left but never took his eyes off of her.

"Do you talk?" She didn't reply again. She looked at the sword lying on the table in front of Lu Xun.

"DO you want me dead?" he asked. Zhen just stood there.

"Miss Maiden of Nanman, you could give me some help." She continued to stand watching every move Lu Xun made.

"Are you scared of me? I won't hurt you. I won't hurt any of your people. I want to know you, miss?"

"Zhen Pi."

"Princess of Wei, Zhen Pi?"

"No, Princess of the Entire World, Zhen Pi. Yeah, I ran away from home."

"You, you amaze me."

"Thank you?"

"Well, you are free to go."

"Why do I amaze you, Lu Xun?"

"I thin…I think I will not tell you."

"Why?"

"Because, because you are my guest."

"Tell me!"

"We are to marry."

"WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry, Lady Pi, please."

"No Lu Xun! I am the Princess of Nanman and the Goddess of Fire," she cried. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder.

"Zhen?"

"Go away. Where is my mom?"

"Zhen or Zhu?"

"I hate you."

"She is right over there." Lu pointed at the door.

"Is she ok?" Zhu Rong asked.

"She's ill, it's my fault."

"What?" Zhen asked looking at Lu Xun.

"We're being married."

"Lu, mom can you leave?"

"Of course, honey."

"What Zhen?"

"Was I on fire when you first saw me?"

"Yes, you were. I was really scared and I didn't want to harm you. I was surprised you didn't burn out of your hand binding sooner."

"I didn't want to make you mad."

"Oh, what ever you did drove mad. Every move you made while you were fighting. I never have seen any man fight as passionate as you."

"Thank you, you drove me insane too. I was mad that you disappeared on me. I wanted to talk you and know you. Oh, my mom is totally in love with you, by the way."

"Is that cool?"

"Touch me!" Zhen had started her hand on fire.

"Touch you? I'll be burned."

"I won't hurt you, just try."

"Ok." Lu Xun grabbed Zhen's hand. As he did his hand started on five.

"See, I love you."

"That is so cool. How do you do it?"

"Thanks!" Zhen yelled. Lu pulled his hands back. They were burnt really badly.

"What was that for?"

"I told you something and you didn't listen."

"You told me you loved me. I heard you and I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, these hurt." Lu put his hands in Zhen's.

"I'm sorry, I maybe a deity but I have my problems too."

"Deity?"

"Female hero, a Greek thing."

"Oh, the Greeks were awesome. Can't say too much for the Romans though."

"Romans?"  
"The civilization to the west of us."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm going to put ointment on my hands. I will be back, my love."

"Ok, Lu?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go see my dad?"

"Your father was killed during the attack. When Zhu Ren deployed our fire attack he was caught in a base. I'm truly sorry."

"Thanks for telling me. You can go now." Lu walked over to Zhen and kissed her forehead. Zhen put her hand on his check and let him go.

.-.

Somewhere else in the Wu camp, a man watched Lu Xun depart form the tent. It was night and he had been there since the end of the battle. During the battle he had been fighting Wu troops.

After Lu Xun entered a tent on the opposite side of the camp, the man went to the tent Lu Xun departed from.

"Miss Zhen Pi, what are you doing with Lu Xun?"

"Sima Yi, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing my lord's daughter."

"Don't tell my parents where I am. I am of here now."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to."

"If you don't want your parents to know, you shall tell me."

"No, what LU XUN and I were doing is personal."

"Zhen, what's wrong?"

"Mmmm!" Sima Yi had covered Zhen's mouth.

"Everything's fine," Sima Yi said in Zhen's voice.

"I'm still coming!" Lu Xun walked into the tent Zhen was unconscious on the floor with a huge to gash to the head.

"Zhen, who could have done this to you, my love?" Lu pulled off the cloak around his body and placed it on the gash. Soon Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, and Liu Bei were in the tent.

"I should send for Zhuge Liang. He is the best healer I know. He could heal her and you fast," Liu Bei exclaimed.

"If you must, you must. Sun Quan send for Zhu Rong please."

"Ok Lu Xun, she'll be ok right?"

"She should be but I want to know why and who?"

"Lu, she is the daughter of Cao Pi. It must have been a man like Sima Yi," Zhou Yu said walked in. He is deathly sick and uses a cane to move.

"Zhou Yu!" Lu Xun walked over and offered his friend a seat.

"No Lu, you need it more then I do. Zhen Pi is dying like me, through the inside. Zhuge Liang is on his way."

"You sent your star?" Lu Xun asked.

"Yes, he thinks I am dying, like I am. By the time he arrives, I will already be gone. Lu, you must completely take over for me."

"Zhou Yu!" everyone yelled.


	4. Captured

**Zhen and Liu Chan are the only parts I own. **

Zhen woke-up two days later and she looked around for Lu Xun. She found him sleeping on the far side of the tent. He looked peaceful and at rest. His hands were in cloth and were lying in his lap. He hair, which was normally down and very messy, was now very neat and back in a pony tail. It looked like he was just trying to pull it out of the way. The feathers that were usually in his hair were lying on the ground next to him.

Zhen sat up and walked out of the tent. She felt her head with her hand was she walked and there was a bandage around it. She walked to a hill and laid down on top of it. Zhen Pi looked into the sky that, which was dark and cloud covered, hoping to see what the future might hold.

Zhen heard some one approach but didn't look up to see who it was. The person laid down next to her and looked up to the sky too. The two laid there for about ten minutes before either spoke.

"You are such a lovely girl. I've had a chance to know Lu Xun and he has said lots about you. He really cares for you even though he knows very little about you," the girl explained.

"Who are you? Why are you, of Shu here?"

"Liu Chan, I'm the daughter of Zhao Yun. I'm here to meet Sun Shang Xiang but I came to meet you. Liu Bei told me about you so I had to come meet the famous Zhen Pi. You are a legend and I want to be."

"You wan to be a legend? You're the daughter of Zhao Yun, you are a legend. Why is your name Liu Chan?"

"My real name is Lu Chan but now I am of Shu and called Liu Chan. I don't really like to talk about it."

"That's alright. I don't talk about my past either."

"With your real parents?"

"Yes, I don't like my family."

"Zhen!" Lu yelled.

"That's my call. It was nice meeting you, Liu Chan."

"You too." Zhen ran from Liu Chan to Lu who just left the tent. Once he saw her his face became happier. He opened his arms and Zhen ran into them.

"You worried me. Don't do that to me again. I love you."

"I was with Liu Chan the whole time. I was fine."

"I didn't know that though."

"I know, can I go talk to my mom?"

"Of course, I'll be cleaning myself up."

"Ok! Thank you." Lu kissed her forehead and let her go. She turned back to look at him but he had gone back into the tent. Zhen then walked to her mother's tent.

"Mother?"

"I'm here my child. Is Lu Xun with you?"

"No."

"Then come in." Zhen walked in and sat in one of the spots that didn't have some kind of Nanman artifact.

"What do you need my daughter?"

"I have fallen for Lu Xun."

"That's good. You remember me telling you about him?"

"Yeah, I know. You told me that I would like him."

"He is a good man; he will make a great husband for my only daughter."

"Husband? I can't marry right now. That's the thing I came to talk to you about, don't want to settle down. I can't stay in one place to long or I kind of loose it. Being here still is driving me mad."

"Honey, you love Lu Xun right?"

"Yes."

"Then marry him. Sun Shang Xiang doesn't stay with Liu Bei all of the time. I didn't stay with your father all the time either. I just was happy to come home, to the man I loved."

"I can't marry. I just can't do it."

"Honey, if you don't want to marry the man you love then don't."

"Thanks mother."

. . .

After Zhen left to talk to her mom, Lu Xun went to talk to Sun Quan. Lu let down his hair and put the feathers back in. The cloth from his hand was on the ground where he had slept.

"Sun Quan, I want to marry Zhen Pi soon if she'll agree to it. I love her so much and I don't want to loose her."

"I wouldn't either. You're the Prime Minister; I take orders from you young man."

"What should I do?"

"Tell the girl how you feel."

"I will, thank you my friend."

. . .

Lu Xun walked toward the tent Zhen was in. Before he walked in to the tent, he heard what they were saying.

"I can't marry. I just can't do it," Zhen said.

"What?" Lu Xun asked himself.

"Honey, if you don't want to marry the guy you love, then don't."

"Thanks mother."

Zhen walked out of the tent and saw Lu Xun walking away. She tried to catch him but he must have heard her. He kept speeding up and wouldn't let her catch him.

"Lu?" He just kept walking until he entered Sun Quan's tent.

Zhen walked sadly back to her mom's tent.

"Mom, he heard me. He hates," Zhen cried.

"He can't hate you. He just frustrated that you won't marry him. Maybe try to talk to him."

"He won't let me. I told you, he hates me."

"Miss Pi?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, in here."

"Master Cao Pi is here asking for you."

"No, no!"

"Yes." Zhen walked out with Zhu Rong. Standing at Sun Quan's tent was Cao Pi and tons of his men. Next to Cao Pi was a smiling, Sima Yi. Lu Xun ran from the tent, behind Wei, to stand by Zhen and Zhu.

"I see, Lu Xun does have a protective spirit of my daughter. I wonder why?"

"I think they are in love, my lord," Sima Yi explained.

"Well, we can't be having that. Zhen comes with us or this camp will be burned to the ground."

"No!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Yes, I will go. I don't' wan to see Wu burned."

"Zhen please, don't!" Lu pleaded.

"Le melon," Zhen said to him as she was dragged away by Zhang He and Xu Huang.

. . .

Lu watched as Zhen was taking away. His whole body ached really badly but he knew she must do what she was doing.

"What did she say?" Lu asked once he couldn't see her anymore.

"I love you in ancient Elvish."

"Elvish?"

"It's a language past down by the females in my family. Being she was the closest thing I had to a daughter, I taught her."

"Ok but she doesn't love me."

"She must, she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it."

"How could she love me if she didn't want to marry me?"

"You don't know very much about her. She was raised in He Fei, beautiful as it maybe; it is a terrible place to live. Royalty meant she saw the horrific things that took place there."

"What do you mean by horrific?"

"Cao Cao never cared for the people of Wei. Slavery and everything that came with it took place. Women weren't really treated well and neither was Zhen. She was treated a little better being she was the only daughter of Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. I guess Cao Cao favored her but she never really liked him. She told me once that she cursed him before she ran away."

"That's my Zhen!"

"She loves you, it's just she doesn't want to be a house wife. She is pretty sure that's what you'll do to her."

"No, I wouldn't. If she wants to go out to fight I'll let her. She can do what she wants. I will find and save her!"


	5. Back to He Fei and Getting Back

Zhen fought all the way back to He Fei. Once in the city, Cao Pi took her and dismissed his guards.

"Zhen your mother was so sad that you left. I'm so sorry for not taking you to the Great River. Come, let's go home." Zhen stopped before going one step up the steps. She planted herself like she did before running away. Cao Pi tried to pull her and then went behind her and tried to push her but she wouldn't budge.

"Zhen please. Your mother would love to see you." Zhen then ran forward causing Cao Pi to fall on his face. Zhen ran to the top of the steps before looking back. Her father was lying on the last two steps. He looked as if he was unconscious but Sima Yi and Zhang He were going to help him.

* * *

Zhen walked to her old room and once inside realized it hadn't changed one bit. The clothes she was going to wear to the Great River still lay on the mat like bed.

"I made sure nothing changed so in case you ever came back, it was still yours."

"Mother!" Zhen ran to Zhen Ji and hugged her.

"I missed you Zhen. Your father and brothers did too."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Most are dead but your twin, Cao Ling is captain of the Wei fleet. He has one well for himself."

"That's good."

"Your brother is married. He has a very little girl. Her name is Yuan Pi. He named her after you. He and I really missed you."

"He is only sixteen. How old is his wife?"

"Yuan Liao is nineteen."

"Yuck! A Yuan, yuck!"

"She is the daughter of Zhang Liao and Yuan Shao's daughter."

"Still, yuck!"

"They are a good match so deal, my daughter." Cao Pi walked in.

"Good, you're okay."

"I'm fine. Now, we must talk about you, you are going to marry to."

"No!"

"Yes, Xu Huang needs a wife and that is going to be you."

"Pi, we didn't need to tell her that."

"Please dad, not Huang. He was my friend when we grew up. Please not him." Zhen broke down.

"It's not because of that, is it? You are in love with Lu Xun!"

"No dad I'm not."

"Who then?"

"No one."

"Then you will marry Xu Huang and don't complain."

"I hate you!" Zhen ran as fast as she could out of the palace and whistled. Sparkling Rain was there and Zhen ran to her.

* * *

Sparkling Rain ran until the sun went down. Zhen stopped her to let her drink and so she could sleep. Before Zhen could fall asleep, she heard something in the woods. She drew some of her knives and threw them at the noice.

"Zhen?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Liu Bei?"

"Zhen, I'm coming for you." Liu Bei showed up and walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How is Lu Xun?"

"He's killing himself. He loves you but he doesn't understand why you won't marry him. He wants you for his wife but nothing else. He wants to love you and care for you. Like I am for Sun Shang Xiang. She is my little fighter wife and I love her for it. I'm scared to death of her but I love her."

"Thanks for the advice. Maybe I can compromise with him."

"Maybe. Now I need to take you home. Your mom and my wife will kill me if you don't return."

"You came to save me?"

"Lu sent me because I was a friend of Cao Cao. They hoped I would deal this Cao Pi like I did your grandfather."

"How was that?"

"I played his game until I didn't need to anymore. He died soon after. I learned about your grandfather from Guan Yu. Your grandfather killed the people because they looked at him wrong. I couldn't have that."

"I understand. Can I sleep before we leave?"

"No, sleep while I ride."

"Thanks."

* * *

Liu Bei carried Zhen into her tent and lied her down.

"Zhen, you're home now. Zhu Rong will be in soon. I have to go now but I am just a messenger away."

"Thank you, Liu Bei."

"Anytime Zhen."

"Lord Bei?"

"Yes Lady Zhen?"

"Can I come and visit you and Shang Xiang in Shu?"

"Of course."

"Thank you again, Lord Bei."

"Yes my Lady Zhen."

"Not Lady Zhen, my friend Zhen."

"I'm sorry but I must call you Lady Zhen. Well, Lady Shang Xiang is waiting for me."

"Good-bye." Zhen stood and kissed Liu Bei's forehead. He then left and Zhu Ron walked in.

"I didn't know how close you two were."

"He is a good man. He has virtue and nobility. He is a hero but doesn't take his glory. I feel bad that he was beat by Sun Quan and now must serve him forever."

"I understand. Now, I'm sorry to tell you but Lu Xun had to leave. He had business to deal with at the Wu capitol. He wanted me to tell you how much he loves you and the he 'le melon's' you too."

"Can we go home to Nanman?"

"Yes darling but don't you want to wait for Lu's return?"

"No home. I want to regroup with our family."

"I understand."


	6. Visiting Nanman 1st Time and Liu Bei

Lu Xun walked into the Nanman Capitol, two years later. He was hoping to find Zhen but he couldn't. Finally he went to Zhu Rong.

"Lady Zhu Rong, where is Zhen Pi?"

"She found out you were coming and vacated the area. I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now. She's been having problems dealing without seeing you. I think she just want to leave your relationship be for now."

"Thank you. Can you tell her that I miss her?"

"Of course. She has been talking about taking a trip to see the Roman Empire."

"We talked about that empire."

"That's interesting. Well, do you want to talk strategy?"

* * *

"Lord Bei! I missed you!"

"I've missed you too. How've you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Great. Sun Quan has loosened up some and Lu… well things are going great."

"That's great! Where is Sun Shang Xiang?"

"In the capitol. She just gave birth to Sun Pi."

"Why Pi?"

"You, she insisted."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Oh, Ma Chao and Liu Chan want you to visit them. They live outside of town in the little cottage you probably saw on your way in. Sun Shang Xiang isn't allowed visitors so I'll send her your love."

"Thanks Lord Bei. I hope to meet your girl some day."

"Someday."

* * *

Liu Chan ran to Zhen Pi and hugged her friend. Ma Chao came from behind the cottage.

"Oh, Zhen you've grown so beautiful," Liu Chan said.

"Thank you, so have you."

"Thanks my Lady Zhen."

"Okay, I have to go back soon. So, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you would join in the attack on Cao Pi and Sun Quan."

"Sun Quan?"

"Yes, he has joined Cao Pi."

"Lu Xun?"

"Why do you think we have sent him to your home?"

"You sent him?"

"Yes. We were kind of hoping to have to send a messenger to you to ask but you don't want to see Lu. We understand."

"I don't think I can fight my family just yet."

"Okay, if you change your mind, come her in four weeks."

"Maybe. It's good to see you again. I hope you are successful in your attack."

* * *

"Zhen?"

"Mom!" Zhen ran and hugged Zhu Rong. Zhen was crying.

"What's wrong my girl?"

"I love Lu. Did he go back to Wu?"

"No he went to meet with Liu Bei. If you love him, go to Liu Bei. Liu Bei is a great friend of yours."

"No, I need to stay here."

* * *

The attack on Sun Quan and Cao Pi wasn't ever completed. Lu Xun returned to Sun Quan's side as Sun Quan returned to Wu.


	7. Married

Lu Xun walked again into the Nanman Capitol. He was again hoping to find Zhen. This time he walked through the village outside the capitol as well. Once he arrived at the two center, he saw a young woman playing with two really little kids.

Once the young maiden stood up, he recognized her to Zhen. The two little kids were two little girls, both probably two.

"Zhu Pi and Meng Pi come we need to go to see your aunt."

* * *

Zhen Pi turned around and saw a much more mature Lu Xun looking at her. She shook er head and led the girls towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to talk to you."

"Well I have to go. My nieces have to go be fitted for their new outfits."

"You're nieces?"

"Isn't that what I just said. Now, would you excuse me? I have to take them to their uncle. Then Meng Chan, my husband and I are going fishing."

"Your husband?"

"Yes, I am married. Now excuse us!"

* * *

Lu Xun stood and watched as the love of his life walked away. His face dropped and he just wanted to throw himself into the Great River.

He walked out of the town and back to the woods. His horse, Dashing Fire, was just inside the trees.

Lu made camp as far from Nanman as he could. He had a small fire and his mat lied out before he started to think.

_Why not me? Why him? Who is he? Why couldn't she be with me?_ All of the answers weren't in his reach.

Right before he fell asleep, he heard a noise. Reacting, he sent a burst of fire from the fire he had built at the noise. The next thing he knew, a man was lying dead on the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Zhen Pi woke-up back in Nanman. Her husband decided that going hunting instead of fishing was more beneficial to the royals. Zhen had volunteered to stay behind so that she could think.

_Why had Lu returned now? Why does he come at all? Who does he fight for? Liu Bei? Sun Quan? _ These answers were out of her reach.

Zhen decided, since Meng Chan hadn't returned last night, to go find him.

* * *

Zhen followed her husband's trail until she found his dead body. She looked around the camp before really trying to find out what happened.

"He was burned to death. Fire? Lu Xun!"

* * *

Lu Xun sat in his office at the Wu capitol pondering what had happened.

_Who was that? Why did he attack me? What really happened?_

As he thought, a huge commotion was going on in the throne room.

* * *

"Where is he? Where is Lu Xun?" Zhen hissed into Sun Quan's ear. She had his sword at his throat and his guards tied up.

"In his room… his office."

"Thank you!" Zhen tied Sun Quan to the throne and threw the sword out the window. She then strormed out of the throne room and to Lu Xun's office.

* * *

Lu heard a noise and went to look out his window. Then he felt two knives fly past him and saw them hit the two sides of the window.

"Zhen?"

"Don't you dare talk unless spoken to." Lu turned around and slid against the wall, trying to retrieve his swords.

"Don't even think about it Lu Xun." Zhen then lunged forward and slammed Lu against the wall. She held him up with her boomerang at his throut. The boomerang was her mother's three pronged one.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Who?"

"My husband. Was it because you are jealous and still love me?"

"I didn't know it was your husband. He attacked me. I defended myself. I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I could take it back, I would."

"You didn't know?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Really?" Zhen was crying now.

"Of course not, why would I hurt you?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay." Zhen let Lu down. She then took one last look at him before turning around. She walked to the door but stopped.

"What?" Lu asked. Zhen turned around and ran back to Lu. She hugged and kissed him.

"Le melon," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you still too." Zhen pulled away and gracefully ran out.

* * *

**Only a few chapters left. This is the only Dynasty Warriors story that I will be posting. I have a few more but I would have to retype them because the flash drive with them on it disappeared and the computer with them broke and can't charge. If anyone wants me to post them, please send me a message and I will post them in due time.**

**Reviews make my heart happy!  
**


	8. Shu's Attacked

Zhen rode up to the big house in Nanman. She jumped off Sparkling Rain and ran in.

"Mom?"

"Yes Zhen?"

"I still love Lu Xun."

"The problem is?"

"I… I'm allowed to marry him?"

"Of course. You should go."

"Lady Zhu Rong, Wei and Wu attacked Shu. We just escaped to tell you." Two men stumbled into the room.

"Lords Zhao Yun and Ma Chao! Liu Chan?" Zhen ran over to them.

"She's defending the people and Liu Bei. Sun Pi and Sun Shang Xiang escaped two weeks ago."

"Okay, Zhen go!" Zhu Rong yelled.

* * *

Zhen Pi arrived to the Shu Capitol as fast as she could. Once she arrived the city was burning.

"Zhen Pi, don't worry about the city. It's over and you aren't needed!" Xu Huang yelled. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were behind him.

"Ti tallbe Orch!" Zhen attacked and killed Xu Huang.

"Zhen, we are your parents. Don't hurt us!"

"You attacked my friend and my lord. I must protect him." Soon Cao Pi and Zhen Ji's bodies lay on the ground in front of her.

* * *

Lu Xun and Liu Bei were just leaving the city. Liu Bei had suffered a cut to his back but it wasn't really bad. Lu Xun had been burned pretty badly on his torso.

"Thank you for helping me escape," Liu Bei said turning to his new friend.

"You saved Zhen, I save you my lord. You are a lot like me, trying to follow your path in life, just like me. I'm going to help you reach that dream."

"Thank you young man. Have you heard from Zhen lately?"

"No really, well kind of. Hey, why is the Wei and Wu… Zhen!" Lu Xun ran as fast as he could towards the capitol building.

Once he arrived he saw Zhen sitting on the front steps.

"Zhen, what did you do?"

"Killed my parents and Sun Quan. I had to, to save you and Liu Bei. I love you." Lu Xun sat down next to her.

"I love you too. Liu Bei and I were on our way out."

"Where is Liu Bei?"

"On his way here I think."

"Go save him. He is…" Zhen fell into Lu Xun's arms.

"Zhen, help!"

* * *

**Okay, first off, "Ti tallbe Orch" is _Lord of the Rings _elvish and means go kiss an orch. Next, there is only one chapter left!**

**I love reviews, even if they are to tell me that this story is stupid, because some days, I have to agree. They also mean that I will update sooner!  
**


	9. Raising Liu Bei's Daughter and The End

"What's wrong with her?" Lu cried.

"He should be taking care of my people. Zhen is important to me too but my people are first."

"Lu Bei, if you dare say that again…"

"Men! She is okay. She just needs to rest for a while. She over did it with the attack and now is paying for it. Lu Xun, I will return to see your burns and Liu Bei, my assistant will take care of you."

"Thank you," Lu Xun said.

* * *

Zhen woke up the next morning and she looked around. She couldn't spot Lu Xun and it worried her. She sat up and looked around too but no luck.

"Lu?"

"Zhen, he is in the next room over."

"Why doesn't he answer me, Liu Bei?"

"His burns have caused him so much pain that he fell asleep. I moved him into Ma Chao's old room so that he could sleep in peace."

"My lord, Liu Bei, you should come to sleep as well."

"Sun Shang Xiang?"

"Yes my lord."

"Oh come. Zhen Pi is here."

"Zhen Pi!" Sun Shang Xiang ran in and hugged Zhen.

"Is Sun Pi back as well?"

"She's asleep right now but later you can meet her."

"Well you guys go. I will be with Lu Xun."

"Have you finally understood that you love him?"

"I always have loved him, it's just I didn't want to marry young."

"And yet you did."

"That's because I had to and I never cared for him, my husband, as much as I did for Lu. I just needed to give out seventeen years of pain and madness. Also I needed an excuse to come and see him again. Coming to push him around a little was just the thing."

"I think that we shall go." Liu Bei and Shang Xiang left and Zhen went to the next room

Lu was lying on the bed weirdly. Though he was asleep, he looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. Zhen walked over and sat on the floor next to the short bed.

Zhen sat there for two hours before standing up and moving toward the door.

"Zhen?" Lu sounded very weak.

"Shshsh, just sleep. I will return. Sleep so that you can heal. So that I can marry you. Good-night, my love."

"No don't go. I want to see you and feel you. I need to know you are real. I need you."

"Lu, you are alive. I am real and so are you. I need to talk and eat with my lord and his family. I will return to your side, my love, soon enough."

"Please!"

"Sleep, do you want me to sing?"

"Yes, sing, please."

"_**Le melon my Lu, le melon. Sleep my Lu, sleep. Le melon, my Lu, le melon. Sleep my Lu Xun, sleep.**_" Zhen finished and walked over to his side. She kissed his forehead and walked down to the royal dining hall.

* * *

"Zhen!" Liu Chan ran and hugged Zhen.

"How are you? I heard that you collapsed into Lu Xun's arms."

"I'm fine, do you know how Lu received his burns?"

"No, all I've heard is that Liu Bei was hurt."

"Yes, he is…" A trumpet started to play, telling that Liu Bei was going to come in.

"I bet he is sick of all the attention," Zhen said to Liu Chan. The two of them were walking toward their seats, Liu Chan was to sit next to Ma Chao (who sat four seats down from Liu Bei) and Zhen was to sit on Liu Bei's right hand side, his wife and daughter on the other.

"Zhen, how is Lu Xun?" asked Guan Yu.

"He is doing okay I guess. I think he's lost his mind a little though. He freaked at me for leaving him. I didn't even know he knew I was there."

"He'll come around. I enjoyed talking to him before the attack and I miss him. My son misses sparing with him too."

"How is Guan Ping?"

"Good, Xing Cai and he are doing well with each other. I am proud of them. Oh, by the way, Lu Xun is defiantly a good match for you."

"Thanks Guan Yu. I think that it's time we wait for Liu Bei's entrance."

"Good idea, brother would kill me if I didn't pay attention to his speech."

"Me too!"

A minute later, Liu Bei followed but Shang Xiang and a small little girl walked in. Shang Xiang walked to Zhen and offered Sun Pi's hand to her.

"She was named for you for a reason. She has you lovely eye colour and we want you to care for her," she whispered into Zhen's ear.

"What do you mean?" Zhen replied but Shang Xiang was already in her seat.

"Thank you my people. You have supported me for so long now. But today isn't about me, it's about a young woman who risked her life to save me and my people. This woman is the one going to marry my new strategist, Lu Xun and is to raise my little girl.

Shang Xiang and I don't want our daughter to be raised in the capitol, becoming a snotty, spoiled daughter to the leader of the people. We want her to be free spirited and to have a life of wealthy common. She is like her new mother in many ways, as she has already proven herself a hand full and loves to be free to run.

The new mother is none other than our very own, Zhen Pi." Liu Bei looked over to Zhen and she was crying. He walked over to his seat and pulled Zhen's face up.

"You are the only one that I think I could bare raising my daughter. Lu and I discussed it and he knew you would make her a great mother. Lu wants to take you both back to your home and I want you to raise her the way you were raised. If you must pass down the fire goddess thing, go for it but we don't want to intrude." Zhen looked at Liu Bei and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for picking me."

"I know you will do her right. Lu and you will make great parents. Please tell her who she is oce you feel it is right."

"I will."

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER THIRTEEN YEARS LATER THIRTEEN YEARS LATER THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

Lu Xun, Zhen Pi, and Sun Pi were all on their way to the Shu Royal Palace. It was Sun Pi's seventeenth birthday and the royal ball was to take place that night.

"Dad, how am I to act? I mean, I have never danced in my life like they are going to dance and I don't know my real parents."

"You act as if you are the special one and you are the importance. Just follow your mother's lead and you will be fine."

"Thanks dad."

"After today, you will be staying at the Royal Palace and call Emperor Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang your parents. Zhen and I will be gone by morning and you…"

"Lu don't scare the girl! She doesn't need to know that quite yet and you and I haven't talked about running away to the Roman's yet."

"You are leaving?"

"I don't know yet, Sun Pi."

"Oh that would be so cute! I can handle myself now."

"Okay, maybe we will."

* * *

Zhen took Sun Pi up to her and Lu's old room to pick out a dress for the both of them.

"Is dad wearing red or white?"

"Red as always."

"Tell me it's his dressy white one! You tow need to match. This pretty white one will be beautiful.

"Yes it will. I have a perfect dress for you." Zhen pulled the other dresses out of the way and in the back was the dress she was to wear to her seventeenth ball but she left her royal family. On Zhen it came to right below the knees, it was pale purple with pick flowers and white lace all around it, the sleeves didn't even go over the shoulder but lace when down to the elbows. It was beautiful and would look beautiful on the royal princess.

"Mom I can't wear that. It's yours."

"Put it on, I could never wear that."

* * *

Zhen and Lu watched as the girl they raised met her parents and her new home's people. Before long they understood that it was time for them to go. Without telling anyone, they slipped into their own outfits and rode off into the sunset to the great unknown never to be seen or heard from again. But their tale was passed on for generations and lives on, even today.

* * *

**It's finally done. Thanks to those who read this. The song in this chapter, you can sing it to what ever tune you choose, I don't have one in mind.**


End file.
